Children's ride-on vehicles are reduced-scale vehicles that are designed for use by children. For example, children's ride-on vehicles include at least one seat adapted to accommodate one or more children and steering and drive assemblies that are adapted to be operated by a child sitting on the seat. One type of drive assembly that is often used in children's ride-on vehicles includes a battery-powered vehicle motor assembly that is adapted to drive the rotation of one or more of the vehicle's wheels, such as responsive to inputs from the child sitting on the seat. The vehicle motor assembly is powered by a battery assembly, which may include one or more rechargeable batteries. Typically, the vehicle will include an actuator, such as a foot pedal, push button, or other user input device, which enables a child to select when power is delivered to the vehicle motor assembly. Some vehicle drive assemblies further include other user input devices, such as a speed selector and/or a direction selector, which are operated by a child sitting on the vehicle's seat to select the speed and direction at which the vehicle travels.
Children enjoy imitating adult activities and consequently enjoy ride-on vehicles that resemble full-scale vehicles, including full-scale vehicle functionality. However, conventional children's ride-on vehicles lack windows, much less movable windows that more closely resemble full-scale vehicles.